Instituto Fazbear
by Ao Psyche
Summary: Buscas solo una historia de amor? Aquí hay mucho más que eso.


**Instituto Fazbear. **

Sumary: Buscas solo una historia de amor? Aquí hay mucho más que eso.

Declaro que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no al creador de FnaF.

Advertencia: Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, Terror, Comedia, Romance y mas.

Pareja: .. Dice Foxy x Freddy, pero hey! Que las cosas evolucionan aquí, puede terminar de cualquier forma que se me plazca. Así que es mejor animarte a leerlo no crees? Jejeje tu solo dale! Y disfrútalo uwu (Además hay mas parejas que solo eso )

Es un Universo Alterno!

**Introducción.**

El instituto Fazbear, es un establecimiento privado bajo el cuidado de una familia llena de prestigio y renombre. Actualmente su director esta de viaje, dejando como cuidador a su único hijo Frederick Fazbear, mas conocido como Freddy, aunque este aun es un estudiante de secundaria, gracias a las enseñanzas de su progenitor se encuentra capacitado para ejercer tal rol. Freddy fomenta los ingresos del establecimiento gracias a los eventos de caridad y eventos privados que han en famoso al Instituto Fazbear, donde la diversión de familias y niños agradecen su participación.

Mas pocos saben en realidad los secretos que oculta este Instituto, y muy pocos son los que salen vivos luego de saberlos, las desapariciones y prolongadas faltas de su cuidador, o el misterio tras aquellos ojos castaños, quien es realmente Freddy? Crees realmente conocer a quien vela por tu seguridad en este lugar? Tan inalcanzable como lo es su sonrisa, el solo echo de amarlo podría llevarte a la locura, o hundirte en el más oscuro de tus pecados.

* * *

~ Freddy ~

* Flash Back *

Llovía de modo torrencial esa noche, mientras caminábamos por el bosque, los árboles siendo violentados por un viento inmisericorde producían un sonido escalofriante, a mis jóvenes 13 años era la primera vez en que era parte del grupo de caza, mi padre confiado de mis habilidades no perdía oportunidad para recordarme que mi apellido era "Fazbear" y con ellos sobrevenía toda la responsabilidad de serlo, además del orgullo y privilegio que debería sentir. A esa edad aun no entendía realmente lo que significaba ni cual era el objeto de haber nacido en esta familia, mas pronto lo conocería.

Al avanzar entre la tupida lluvia, uno de nuestros acompañantes parece detectar algo, un aroma que mis sentidos no podían detectar, pero los de ella si, mi padre le hizo una señal, acaso no podía enterarme bien de lo que ocurría?, la muchacha corrió con gran habilidad entre los árboles frente a ella, la perdí de vista, mire algo confuso a mi padre, quien solo se limito a sonreír con confianza, acaricio mi cabeza y como leyendo lo que pensaba me respondió.

\- Ahora lo entenderás… -

Un grito enmudeció el espesor del bosque, la voz era masculina, envuelto por la curiosidad seguí a mi padre que se apresuraba por entre los árboles, un aroma calido, húmedo y metálico llego a mis sentidos, un sin fin de aromas nuevos parecían venir desde algún lugar enfrente; el cuerpo de mi padre evitaba que mirara, hasta que este mismo me jalo para que viera aquella escena. La muchacha de cabellos plateados acorralo a un hombre contra un árbol, un hombre de extraña vestimenta morada, el escarlata bañaba su cuerpo, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, aquel estaba siendo asesinado frente a mis ojos, acaso esto estaba bien?

\- El fue el culpable de la muerte de 5 niños en este verano, los mato a sangre fría en un restorán familiar.. No sientas pena por el Freddy, ahora pagara el sufrimiento que causo.

Explico mi padre con palabras calmadas, viendo como Mangle destripaba vivo al hombre aquel, ella repetía en un sin fin de palabras psicóticas, que de ese modo sus tripas se conservarían mejor…

* Fin Flash Back *

* * *

Un día mas en la vida del castaño, era como un caldo insípido al paladar, desde su cumpleaños numero 15, su padre se había marchado con la explicación que debía viajar de modo urgente a Europa por algunos asuntos que debía resolver, desde entonces la administración y mando del Instituto quedo en sus manos, ahora a dos años de ello, la vida jamás le pareció tan oscura. Pero debía sonreír, debía curvar sus labios de modo gentil una vez mas, al atravesar la puerta de su habitación, todos sus problemas debían quedar atrás, y tomar el rol que le correspondía, un Fazbear jamás se rendía, jamás mostraba debilidad, nació para ser un líder y como tal, eso debía ser.

Termino de ordenar unos papeles en su escritorio, cuando una rubia de azulina mirada ingresa como si nada al despacho del oso gris (como le llamaban en el internado los alumnos), causando de modo inmediato la mirada desaprobatoria del muchacho.

\- Chika.. Cuantas veces debo repetirte que deb..-

\- Que debo tocar antes de entrar, eso ya lo se ~ - interrumpió la mujer al otro sin el animo de escuchar su primera corrección del día. – Vengo por algo importante Freddy, los alumnos se están peleando en el corredor 2-B, intente separarlos, pero sabes que como enfermera, mi autoridad es casi nula! – hacia entender la situación de modo apresurado, aun manteniendo la puerta abierta desde su pomo. Su información altero los nervios del castaño que sin mas y dejando todo de lado, salio tras ella para ver que realmente ocurría.

\- Quienes son los involucrados? – pregunto, realmente la idea de peleas escolares en su recinto era algo inaceptable, y el como rector del lugar no permitiría tal comportamiento.

\- El mismo de siempre, desde que le diste el papel de Co-estrella a ese pobre muchacho, el otro parece que muere de celos! Parecen niños de kinder garden por dios! – se quejaba la mujer mientras apuraban el paso por entre el corredor.

\- Bonnie… - susurro su nombre, aquel muchacho inspiraba en su pecho algo tan fuerte que no podía explicarlo bien, era un sentimiento complejo, lleno de preocupación, sobreprotección y culpa, mas este ultimo no lo entendía, mas despertaba en su adiestrado control una chispa que le obligaba a correr en su nombre; desde que le acepto en el Instituto hubo algo en su mirada que le crispo los sentidos, acaso… lograba sentirse reflejado en su mirada?..- No permitiré que le hagan daño….

La mirada de la rubia fue de sorpresa, esta actitud del rector era nueva y como vieja amiga y medico del castaño no pudo hacer mas que sonreír, no tenia claro si era amor lo que olía en el aire, pero que se preocupara de ese modo por un estudiante sin duda le hacia admirar aun mas a aquel adolescente a su lado, si, porque por mas que fuera maduro y con una gran carga encima, seguía siendo un niño para ella.

Al terminar de bajar desde el cuarto piso al segundo, lograron divisar en medio de este un tumulto de estudiantes que parecían estar atónitos por lo que sucedía, el castaño con gran presencia y elegancia se hace espacio entre los presentes para llegar al centro, quedando sorprendido y horrorizado por lo que veía.

Sangre….

Paralizado por un segundo ante la escena, hizo sentir con gran ira en un eco potente su singular voz. – Largo de aquí! No hay nada que ver! –gruño con tal enojo que los estudiantes temblaron de miedo y sin tardar se alejaron del lugar, todos menos los protagonistas del encuentro, un peliceleste con mechón blanco en el frente y un herido pelimorado, la ira y el contener sus impulsos agresivos contra el agresor le hicieron susurrar sus ordenes para la rubia.- Llévatelo.. No lo quiero volver a ver.. ya mañana le pondré un castigo adecuado…- y sin mas se acerco para recoger al joven que casi sin conciencia estaba tirado contra la pared, con su rostro ensangrentado, su camisa empapada de un color burdeo que seria difícil de quitar, se arrodillo y le tomo en brazos, verle de ese modo le rompía el corazón.

Camino con cuidado a la enfermería con tal de no molestar al muchacho, a cada paso que daba le miraba para vigilar si iba bien, sus largos cabellos que sujetaba en dos coletas bajas estaban revueltos, su rostro arañado con saña pura, los moretones que en su cuerpo se dejaban ver por las rasgaduras de su ropa, sin duda habían sido un animal con el, era tan pequeño y a pesar de solo ser un año menor que el, no podía evitar mirarlo con ternura, sintiendo en su corazón cada golpe que le habían propinado… se sentía tan culpable por no haberse enterado a tiempo.

Ya en la enfermería le recostó en una de las camillas para ir en búsqueda del botiquín, jamás en la vida había curado a alguien, siempre veía como los demás lo hacían, pero no debía ser demasiado difícil pensó. Saco la gaza, el alcohol, el yodo y muchas curitas, más al llegar a la camilla noto que el muchacho estaba sentado y despierto ya.

\- Acuéstate …- le pidió, pero como su voz no estaba acostumbrada a ser demasiado gentil, estas palabras sonaron como una orden que el menor no pudo negar, este le miraba con solo un ojo, ya que el otro estaba muy dañado y empapado de sangre, curioso por los movimientos del mayor que parecía querer ayudarlo pero no sabia como.

\- Tiene que empapar la gaza en el agua tibia…- sugirió, a lo que recibió una mirada molesta del mayor.

\- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, si tienes energías para hablar, es mejor que te quedes callado…- era su peculiar modo de intentar decirle que era mejor que descansara, el orgullo del oso gris salía a relucir sin importar la situación, y para no parecer inexperto, termino haciendo justo lo que el chico le había dicho. Sumergió en agua caliente aquella tela y con cuidado comenzó a quitarle la sangre seca de sus heridas. Por mas cuidadoso que fuere, algunos roces incomodaban al otro, una vez termino de sanarle, cuestión que duro unos cuantos minutos, se detuvo a mirar al mas joven, sin poder evitar sentir lastima por el.

\- Gracias.. Rector…- musito el pelimorado.

\- Dime Freddy, y no hay de que, eres mi alumno… y es mi deber cuidarte y educarte – fue su respuesta, iba a acariciar el cabello del otro, pero se detuvo al escuchar la puerta.

La rubia ingreso algo cabreada pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver que el oso aquel había sido útil al curar al mas bajito.

\- Al menos ya estas bien~ , Freddy puedes irte si quieres, me quedare cuidándole – indico la mujer, que bien sabia de todo el trabajo que tenia por delante el castaño.

-Bien, te lo encargo Chika…-

Sin mas se fue del lugar, no sin antes mirar de reojo al chico en la camilla. Su día apenas empezaba y aun quedaba la peor parte para el primogénito de la familia Fazbear, como gustaba el mismo de acordarse… ya que al parecer aquel castigo solo caía sobre el al tener dicho apellido y suerte.

Una vez en su despacho nuevamente, se puso sus lentes de lectura para continuar con la documentación necesaria, dentro de una semana una nueva caza se abriría y necesitaba tener todo bajo orden, de lo contrario los fondos del instituto se podrían venir abajo y eso era algo que no se podía permitir; miro su reloj de mano con algo de impaciencia, por mas que deseara que el tiempo no avanzara tan rápido, ese simple deseo no se le seria concedido, no para el… no aquel día y menos cuando esperaba a una importante y dolorosa visita.

* Toctoc *

Tembló en su sitio con terror el castaño, por mas que intentara controlar su agobiada necesidad de arrancar y salir corriendo, se le hacia tremendamente difícil hacerlo.

Su mano apretó el bolígrafo suavemente y con cuidado de no reventarle, tomo aire y lo soltó en busca de reunir la compostura que por unos segundos había perdido, para así al menos lograr que su voz no sonara afectada.

\- Adelante Gold… -

Continuara…

* * *

Buenas! espero estén bien~ nwn soy nueva en esto, así que espero criticas, tomates y mas~

Solo para aclarar~ se que Chica se escribe con "c" pero le puse una "k" para que bueno.. ya saben, es un nombre y yo soy algo retrasada y me podía confundir con la común palabra de "chica" .. sep, me pasan esas cosas... así que espero me perdonen u.u

El el siguiente capitulo les presentare la ficha de Freddy! por que si, le hice una ficha personal con sus datos, no! no son los originales, pero son los datos que en mi mente loca, me concuerdan para esta historia uwu.

Espero sus comentarios y así poder seguir esta historia *u* bye bye! les amo (?) ! .


End file.
